


Late Night Thunderstorm

by Chumvi



Series: Ginny's Work [2]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumvi/pseuds/Chumvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kion and Kiara, the royal siblings, get caught in a late night thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Thunderstorm

**Disclaimer: The song Kiara sings is from _Barbie as The Island Princess_. One line, however, is not from the song.**

* * *

It was a calm, clear night in the Pridelands. In the den, the royal family and the lionesses were all sleeping. Suddenly,  a clash of thunder rang and a bolt of lightning shot across the sky as rain began to pour.

Kion woke up startled. He jumped when another clash of thunder sounded and started crying.

Kiara, hearing her brother, instantly got up. "Kion, darling, what's wrong?" she asked, pulling Kion close.

"I'm scared," Kion answered, sniffling.

Kiara smiled sweetly. "It's all right," she soothed, "it's just a little storm."

Kion nuzzled Kiara. "It's still scary."

"Kion, when I was your age, I was afraid of storms too. Mom would always sing a lullaby to me to calm me down."

"Will you sing it to me?" Kion asked.

Kiara smiled. "Of course, Kion."

She cleared her throat and started singing.

 

>  
> 
> __  
> Sun goes down and we are here together  
>  Fireflies glow like a thousand charms  
>  Stay with me and you can dream forever  
>  Right here in my arms  
>    
>  Close your eyes and let me hold you tight  
>  Everything that I could ever need is  
>  Right here in my arms  
>  My love is always with you, whether near or far  
>    
>  Stay with me and you can dream forever  
>  Right here in my arms

  
When Kiara finished singing, she glanced down and smiled when she saw that Kion had fallen asleep. She glanced outside and noticed that the storm had stopped.

She licked the top of Kion's head.

"I love you, Kion," she whispered.

She then settled down and went back to sleep.

 


End file.
